


Monsters

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a monster fresh out of the basement, Integra will encounter more than one challenge. Will she be able to control the Monster and prove her rightful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Monsters

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he’d be mine. 

Rating: PG

Authoress note: Integra takes over the organization and inherits a monster.

 

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

Monsters

Integra Wingates Hellsing never claimed to understand vampires and she were starting to regret that. She knew about them, she had learned about them from her father for the reasons of hunting them. She knew where a vampire would choose to live, when and where it would be most likely to hunt and, of course, all the best ways to dispatch them. But even with her array of knowledge she did not understand them. She did not know why they did as they did. But knowing was not the same as understanding and she was beginning to think that if she was to lead the family then she would need to understand them or at least understand one of them. 

They had brought Alucard up from the dungeon a week ago, he had not wanted to come. He had remained still and silent when they had approached until Walter had prodded him, then he had growled. Integra had been shocked to hear the old butler scold the monster as if it were a child. She had wanted to speak up, to warn Walter that only hours ago that monster growling at him now had torn men apart in front of her. But her words had stuck in her throat when Walter had huffed, leaned down and lifted the monster. Suddenly what had terrified her was a collection of unbelievably skinny limbs, looking frail in the arms of her butler. 

“Do not look so Miss Hellsing,” Walter had smiled at her, “he needs feeding up a bit but he’ll be fine in a few days.” The monster had said nothing, but for a moment Integra could have sworn he looked embarrassed. When she blinked the illusion of humanity and fragility was gone and he was a monster again, a thin and weak monster but a monster none the less. 

Walter was right and after two days of rest and feeding the monster looked slightly healthier, he gained weight rapidly, but his colouring remained pale and sickly. She had avoided it for the following days, but she had been curious and while she avoided a physical meeting she did watch the cameras the see what he did. Fortunately, Hellsing had modified its security cameras years before she was born with certain filters which allowed them to pick up vampiric activity. He wandered the halls, sometimes reaching out to touch things, frames on the paintings, a vase, a window. He was reacquainting himself with the mansion and it confused Integra, why should a monster care where it was caged? But what confused her more than his curiosity was how calm he seemed, vampires were monsters and monsters were not calm. All other vampires she had had the displeasure of meeting had been half mad and raving. Even when caged with no one around they had still fought the bars that held them and shouted threats to no one. But this monster did not do that, he was quiet, he looked at things and understood them. 

She started to watch him with interest when she realised he was different and was pleased when he showed more unexpected characteristics. He did not lunge at the mortal men in the house as would be expected of any half-starved vampire. Instead, he avoided them, all but Walter. Walter, he seemed content to be near. His general avoidance of mortal company made his sudden appearance in her library the previous night all the more unsettling. She had seated in the library reading reports of the most recent search and destroy mission. There had been heavy losses and she could not figure out how to avoid it happening again. It was a worry, she had only just taken her headship of the family and already she had encountered a problem she had no idea how to solve. Walter had been dropping unsubtle hints at her that the vampire may be able to solve this problem, but she was unsettled by that idea. she was even more unsettled when he had slipped into the library silently. She only realised he was there when he dropped himself down on the couch next to her. There had been a small space between them at first but when she made no vocal objection to him sitting with her, he had edged closer. This continued until there was no space between them and his head was in her lap. Apparently he didn’t mind touch from her. She had spent the rest of the evening sitting with her fingers buried in his hair trying to figure out why she was suddenly so comfortable with a monster in her lap. 

Tonight was not much different. She was at her desk and had been for most of the evening. He had entered when the sun was only just beginning to set and had sat at her feet, head in her lap. She had without much in the way of thought reached down and buried her free hand in his hair. It was softer than she had expected and when her hand stilled she swore it moved under her fingers, twining itself around her hand and wrist. She had jerked when she had first felt this and it had retreated but when she calmed it advanced again. She had not flinched away a second time. 

“Why are you different?” She said after a while, the monster turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow in question. “I have witnessed vampires they are animals, raving and bloodthirsty, but not you.” 

“I am bloodthirsty little master,” his tone was amused despite the fact he did not smile. Integra sighed, irritated. Her fingers stopped moving through his hair and he made a sound skin to a whine, pressing his head a little more firmly against her fingers, a feline mannerism. She frowned at him and refused to resume her petting, he sensed her irritation with his answer and relented. “How did you see the others?” 

“How do you mean?” she said, he moved lifting his head a little so he could look at her face. 

“Where are they walking down the street with you? Were they sleeping? How did you see them?” he said. She could sense his impatience with her apparent lack of understanding and glare at him. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her leg. She frowned, he did not act like a man, no man would sit with his head in a child’s lap being petted like a dog, but he was not exactly a monster either for no monster would sit in this manner. 

“They were bound, brought back to the mansion and shown to me,” she said, she felt Alucard tense under her harsh words. He shuddered and she put her hand back on his head, softly winding her fingers through black hair again. She almost stopped when she realised what it was she was doing, the action of attempting to sooth him had been automatic. She hadn’t given any thought to her movements but smiled when she saw the results. He relaxed under her touch and looked at her again. 

“They were afraid then,” he said simply “panicked and frightened, I was no different when I was dragged back here that first time.”

“But you are not mad,” Integra said, the monster looked like he wanted to smile but stopped himself. 

“Neither were they,” he said. “They were frightened, so they responded to that fear by trying to make you afraid.” He sighed and looked away from her again, his eyes unfocused, looking but not seeing what was in front of him. “It does not work Hellsing are not afraid of screaming vampires trying to make themselves bigger than they really are.”

“So they are animals,” Integra said slowly “they were reacting like any beast would.” He shrugged, his action rumpled her skirt. “But you are different, half of the ones who were brought back here could not even speak, you speak. You understand me when I speak to you and you answer my questions,” she said, “you read and Walter told me you like music, you critic art. You know and understand things they do not.” He sighed, apparently bored with her stubborn nature not to accept what he said.

“They are different to me in age alone, I am far older than the ones your family hunts. I am from a different generation,” he said. “They did not speak because they were terrified, not because they are mindless, do you understand?” Integra did not answer him for a while and they fell into silence. The only sound in the room was the sound his hair made when it ran through her fingers.

“You are not afraid,” she said after a time. 

“You are my master, I am not allowed to be afraid of my master.” He swallowed and Integra shook her head sadly. She had begun reading the journals since the monster had been brought to the surface, hoping the old accounts would be able to help her in her own leadership role. The first Journal had belonged to Abraham Van Helsing and had begun on the day he began hunting Dracula. It detailed the crafting of the seal and the power it gave all of Hellsing blood over the monster kneeling at her feet. 

The seal not only controlled his actions and restricted his movements but also twisted his mind. It was inside him and made him feel emotions in a way no sane creature would. It made him love his master, no matter what said master did to him. Integra shivered, it was one thing to enslave a monster but to twist him so, was cruel. She understood that she could do anything to him and he would not be allowed to fear her, he would not be allowed to resent her for hurting him because the seal made him feel like he disserved to be punished, it made him enjoy being corrected. The power it gave her over him made her sick to her stomach. 

“I can promise I won’t hurt you,” she said quietly. “You shouldn’t fear your master but not because of the binding.” He said nothing, simply leaned further into her touch. 

Those early days passed slowly. Integra continued to struggle with her new role as leader of the Hellsing group and master of the Monster. Her men continued to die in the field and her monster continued to recover from his imprisonment in the basement. His weight increased and his hair started to darken. His mannerisms changed also. He grew bolder and much to her growing displeasure considerably sarcastic. But most surprisingly he had developed a mischievous streak that belonged more to an infant than a monster. 

This evening she had been trying to get a report read and her own feedback on it wrote, but her monster had been hindering her. The report was a long one, detailing the previous night’s engagement, listing the quantity of machinery used, damaged and lost; along with the quantity of men used, damaged and lost. It was a depressing read but one she had to do. In order to cope she decided she would do it in stages, read a little than have a cup of tea then return to reading; so as to break up the depressing task. 

But every time she looked away from the paper on her desk it would ‘go missing’. The first time she had been surprised and had panicked a little thinking she had lost it. But her panic soon abated when she spotted it a few feet away sitting on the sofa. Confused, she had dutifully gotten up and retrieved the paper. Returning to her desk, she read a few lines, turned to one of the books she was using as a reference and when she turned back she saw the paper was gone again. She looked under her desk, thinking the paper must have blow off. But it was not on the floor, looking around the room again she spotted it on the fireplace. The paper turned up in a myriad of places in the course of the evening, once under the sofa, another time it appeared on the window sill, another under the rug and a final time on her head. Every time it disappeared it always reappeared within moments and always somewhere in plain view. It took her half an hour to realise what was going on. 

The damned idiot was playing with her.

“You’re not amusing anyone but yourself,” she said to the ‘empty’ room, there was no reply but the report suddenly and for reasons known only to it drifted down from the ceiling where apparently it had been hiding on the light fixture. “You’re not funny,” she said, surprised at such childish behaviour coming from one so old. 

“I’m not trying to amuse anyone else,” he said after a few moments, emerging into the room in a flurry of shadows. The shadows moved across the room and swallowed the report which was lying on the floor. His shadows had at first unsettled her, the same way his hair had when it proved it had a mind of its own. But now she was becoming desensitised to his strange magic’s and simply glared. 

“You could make yourself useful,” she said. He looked at her as if offended. “You must have seen situations like this before.” 

“Must I?” He said Integra frowned, his good mood was irritating. 

“Yes,” she said, “you could save me a lot of time and wasted effort by telling me what others have done that worked.” She swallowed realising how she must sound to him. “I don’t want to make the same mistakes as those who came before me so I should use all my assets to avoid doing so.” 

“Very well, use your assets then,” he said and came to stand behind her. They both stared at the empty desk for a moment before Integra coughed. 

“The report would be helpful,” she pinched the bridge of her nose. The monster smiled and walked to the painting of her father Integra had had placed in the office. Lifting the painting the report fell to the floor, he smiled. 

“Walter said you would be no fun at all. He said you were far too sensible,” he grinned. “I think he might be wrong.” 

“I am glad to hear you have been having such worthwhile discussions,” Integra said holding out her hand. He handed her the report and walked round behind her to look over her shoulder. They were quiet for a few moments before he spoke. 

“You are losing a lot of men,” he said as if he were talking about bullets or cars. A machine, something to throw away; not something alive. Integra turned to look at him, her eyes angry. 

“Yes, I know. That is what I would like to change.” The monster made a non-committal sound and leaned down further, his hair falling into Integra’s face, she huffed and pushed it away, he smirked and moved it back. He was smiling a lot more now, and Integra couldn’t help but be a little pleased with herself. Strange that his apparent pleasure should please her. 

She had made some progress through the journals in the last few nights and had discovered that almost all her ancestors had been forced to commit acts of unspeakable violence upon the monster to keep him in line. She was growing more concerned with each chapter, each and every one of her ancestors had needed to commit violence in order to keep the monster chained. Integra looked at him, he was docile now but growing bolder each night and doubtless once he grew used to his freedom he would become more difficult. She found she did not want to hurt him, monster or not she did not want to have to resort to that. But she needed a way to control him. She had spoken to Walter about her concerns and the butler had been saddened. He told her of the years when the monster had worked under her father and of the violence her father had been forced to commit in order to keep the monster under control. The aged butler seemed proud that Integra did not want to use violence to control her monster but was doubtful that her promise not to hurt him would last. She needed a way to control him that would not offend her. she coughed to get his attention, red eyes blinked at her and Integra looked away. she would see if she could get him to co-operate without threats. 

“The vampire has complete control of the building. We have found no way of entering without it attacking and each time we have been forced to withdraw,” she said. “We have tried using multiple entrances, we have tried diversions and we have tried making new entrances with explosives but each time we have to back off. You will help me solve this.” 

“Why don’t you simply leave it where it is?” Alucard asked Integra frowned. “It will need to eat, you can simply starve it into coming out.” 

“You mean we could lay siege to the office block?” Integra said. Briefly she wondered how old the monster really was and what his life must have been like if laying siege was the first thing he came up with. It had a very medieval tone to it. 

“But we have no way of knowing where it will come out; it could tunnel out or take flight for all we know.” The monster made a quiet sound behind her and slumped to the floor. Working his way around her chair he settled himself in what seemed to be his favoured position, automatically her hand went to rest on his head. She couldn’t help but smile after a few moments at the sound that began to rumble up from him. It was almost feline but held something significantly more demonic in its tone. 

“Don’t you have bombs or some-such you could drop on him?” The monster rumbled, Integra laughed. 

“I am not going to bomb downtown London for one vampire,” she said, “beside it probably wouldn’t hurt him.” 

“True. But it would be very irritating for him.”

“Irritating him is not my goal.” Integra pulled at a single strand of his hair to make her point. 

There was a brief knock at the door and Walter entered the room, in his hands he held a tray. On the tray was a pot of what Integra assumed would be tea, a plastic container filled with blood and a pile of letters. Integra nodded to him as Walter put the tray down and grinned at the vampire still curled around her chair. 

“Alucard that can’t be comfortable,” he said after a few moments, the monster made a low growling sound in his throat that made the hairs on Integra’s arms stand on end. “Now, now no need for that.” Walter admonished, “that stopped being frightening after I turned sixteen.” 

“Then why had your heart rate increased?” The monster asked Integra could all but feel the smug coming off him “you’re sweating as well.” 

“Children,” she said mimicking Walter. “Don’t fight.” Walter nodded to her and indicated the letters on the tray.

“Some of these may be of some importance,” he said as he leaned over, lifting the teapot and pouring it into a thin cup. “I recognise some of the stamps and you may wish to read this one first.” He handed her an envelope with the queen’s seal. 

“Thank you, Walter,” she lifted the tea he had given her and took a sip, watching as the aging butler lifted the bag filled with transfusion blood. He gently dropped the pack on the monster who grumbled something but made no move to retrieve it. It was almost amusing to think on the irony that the people her family fought to protect were the ones feeding their monster. Walter cleared away the old tea he had brought earlier and with a quiet word left the office. 

Integra watched, sipping her tea as the monster made no move to collect the blood near his knees. It was odd, he had never refused food before. In fact, he ate copious amounts as if he were still the starved wreck she had pulled up from the basement. 

“Would you rather have some tea?” She said he said nothing. “You should eat, or you’ll get sick.” He laughed quietly at her words and looked up at her. 

“I will not get sick little master,” he answered, his expression amused. None of the other master’s had shown much care towards his welfare, as long as he could do what was wished of him they didn’t bother themselves with the worry. Integra huffed at his tone, he was irritating her, she was not being unreasonable but if he wanted to be childish then she would let him. Integra put her tea down and lifted the report again. She was still confused as to what to do. The book she was using as a reference was one of the old journals, one Walter had guided her to, apparently there was a similar situation in there that would help guide her decision. The monster looked up and watched her read the old book and made a noise of irritation. She ignored him and he flicked the book. 

“It’s more helpful than you,” Integra said, “so far you want either a bomb or a siege neither of which would be helpful or are even remotely realistic.” 

“Forgive me my uselessness, Master. Perhaps soon you will find a use for me that suits you best.” His tone was sour and for a moment Integra wondered where his good mood had gone. 

The Journal author had been a fan of machinery, apparently to him if there was a newer version of something then it was automatically better. Integra disagreed while newer models of certain things did have some advantages they were not being designed for Hellsing’s needs and thus not always better. There was something foolish in the man’s tone but he was confident and Integra envied him that. Most of the journal was full of the users of different machines and the myriad of ways they could blow vampires to dust. It was a dull read mostly but when she started a new chapter she was pleased to find something that could be of use. 

The beast is a vile monstrosity, but it is still an amusement to torment it at times. For it is clearly a demonic entity in the form of a man, so tormenting it could only bring pleasure to God.

Controlling it still proves to be difficult. It is a wild beast and does not respond to the usual methods of training that I have witnessed men use in dogs. I have lent myself to the study of the beasts training as of late and recently become aware of an old technique that had been used previously and had put it to use. I discovered that the seal has caused the blood in my veins to become addictive to him. After experimenting, I have concluded that he will meekly perform countless tasks in order to obtain a single drop. However, he cannot be sustained on it alone and will happily wither if this is attempted. 

Integra was a little put out by the passage. By all accounts, her monster would like nothing more than to tear her open and drink her down. She had seen addicts previously and had seen what they could be capable of in search of a fix. She sighed, it was not enough that the seal itself was in his mind twisting him into a parody of affection, but her blood was an addiction for him. It seemed Abraham would stop at little to bind the vampire to him and his family. Integra was almost thankful that she would never have to meet the man. But distasteful, as it was the passage, had given her an idea. Absently she lifted a letter opener and placed it into the paper and pulled, deliberately making the motion too jerky and she slipped sending the sharp tip of the letter opener into the soft pad of her finger tip. 

The reaction she got was instantaneous. Her monster did not move, but something in it changed, she could feel the tension radiating from it. It had started to tremble against her leg. Her chair made a creaking protest as the monster gripped a leg too hard. She felt almost cruel tormenting it but when it looked at her the feeling of pity died inside her. The Monster was not upset by her action it looked drunk, it’s eyes were half lidded and it’s pupils fully dilated. The smile on its face was both approving and yearning. Integra smiled, she could control it and she had would not need to hurt it. She could still get what she wanted. 

“Try again,” she said simply and the answer came smoothly, with no teasing, no struggle and no torment. 

“Get a plan of the building,” it said it’s voice thick and slow. “Find a way in that he will not be aware of.” the monster paused and swallowed as if speaking with her bleeding was incredibly difficult “send men in quickly, send them in with the grenades that make daylight in the night and he will be blind and near useless. The killing will not be difficult. Your losses will be minimal.” 

“That was a good answer,” she smiled lowering her fingertip “thank you.” 

“My master,” the monster smiled and lapped at the blood dripping down her fingers. 

Three days later they made the attack and it went horribly wrong. 

Integra was getting worried. She knew that if she proved that she couldn’t handle the organisation then she would be displaced Hellsing blood or no. She also knew Walter would speak up for her and she would appreciate it, but she doubted that it would count for much considering. Then there would be the problem of her monster. He obeyed her only because of her blood, none other could command him. Maybe the knights would let her keep him but again she doubted it, no doubt they would put him down. Or try to. 

She shook herself from these thoughts and ruffled the report and tried to read again. She had taken the monster’s advice and it had almost been successful, but almost was not good enough. They had managed to get plans of the building, it was an old building and like her monster had suggested there were ways in the vampire had not expected. There were underground tunnels leading from the church to the building. Her men had entered before the vampire in question realised what was happening and had sent ghouls down to rectify the problem. The men had wiped out the majority of the ghouls but had not been able to destroy them all. The vampire had been fast and clever and now he had a rank of armed Hellsing ghouls to protect himself. 

“It is odd that he stays,” Walter’s voice crackled over the intercom. They were driving down to the building in question now.

“Why do you say that?” Integra said putting the report down. 

“It is not a bad territory, but he has been discovered and he knows it. He must know we will not give up and we will get him eventually so why does he stay when he could run and hide somewhere where we may not find him.” Integra was concerned by the statement but knew of no answer she could give. 

Her men who last went into the building had spotted hostages and had managed to report the sighting of a woman and a child before the radios cut out. This confused Integra even more, for why would the vampire keep hostages if not to bargain with them. But so far he had asked for nothing and had killed all who came near. 

“You look troubled,” Walter said, pulling the car up to the barricade built by her men to keep the public a safe distance away. 

“I was thinking on the hostages,” she said getting out of the car and walking with Walter towards the building. The men who saw her stood to attention. “Why does he keep them?” They stopped outside the building and Integra had her first real look at the vampire’s location. It was clearly an old building and bits of it were missing now due to the warfare that was going on around them. She sighed, seeing the building was not helping her come up with a new plan of action. 

There was a horrific explosion from the building and stone, wood and concrete flew out of the blast. The smoke moved away quickly, carried on the breeze, and in the space stood the vampire. He had torn away part of the wall and he was advancing. He tore through the men easily enough, bullets did not slow him down and the sounds he made were maddening. He tore through the rank and file and was followed by ghouls, her old men started tearing into her new ones and it was all she could do not to scream in rage at the situation. 

“Stay here,” Walter urged her behind him and stood firm his wires ready. But there were a great many ghouls and her men were ill prepared for such a force. The ghouls made it close to Walter and he took steps away from her, trying to lure them away. It worked, but that had apparently been part of the point as when she was suddenly exposed. The vampire went for her. 

“You lead these men,” the vampire said, its voice rough and hard. Integra stood firm, she would not allow herself to show fear. She hid her surprise when it spoke to her. It was the first one to do so bar her monster. Walter called to her, his wires moving with ease through the ghouls, but Integra knew he would be that fraction too slow. 

“I do,” she said firmly, she would not show weakness to the ones she hunted. 

“Why do you hunt my family?” The vampire said, but before she could answer the creature shook its head. Pushing her down it snarled, maddened and Integra thought for a moment that it looked a little frightened. “You, a child hurt us. You are nothing but by removing you I remove your men,” he leaned down and sniffed at her. 

“My men will not go,” Integra said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. 

“They will,” the vampire sounded desperate and Integra had to wonder why he was so afraid. He had already proven that her men could not harm him. “They will back down, you command them. Command them now. Tell them to leave us alone.” 

“She does command them and she also commands me,” the voice was smooth and amused. Integra wondered how he had gotten here so quickly, but the thought soon fled from her mind when the creature forcing her down was lifted off from her and held aloft. It struggled in her monster’s grip. “My Master,” her monster dipped his head to her and sniffed the air around her “you are not hurt.” It was not a question, but she shook her head, fighting to keep the shaking from overcoming her. 

“Integra,” Walter now freed from ghouls came to her panting, he laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked to him. He was staring at her monster. “You took your time Alucard,” he admonished, her monster looked embarrassed. It was almost comical, holding a struggling fully grown male vampire aloft with one hand he managed to look embarrassed. But it faded and he turned to Integra.

“Your orders my Master,” he said, the tone had a ring of familiarity to it and Integra had the feeling it was a phrase he had used often. 

“Kill it,” she said, her voice strong and unshaken. “Kill it and any of its ilk that remain in the building.” 

And he did so.

It was almost beautiful, in a violent way. He dropped the vampire in his hand to the ground and snarled at it, daring it to fight. It just looked at him, he snarled again trying to get a response but got none. He stopped and sighed disappointed, it took Integra a moment to realise he had wanted it to fight. He had wanted it to rise to its feet and come at him in violence. But what he got was the terrified creature reaching for him with trembling fingers and a pleading look in its eyes. The look did not fade even when her monster’s booted foot came down hard on the vampires skull, crushing it and turning the creature to dust. He made it look so simple, the task that had taken the lives of so many men was done in seconds by her monster and he looked bored while doing it. Integra sighed, scolding herself for not thinking of this sooner after all that was better at killing vampires than a more powerful vampire. This was why Abraham Van Helsing had captured the Wallachian prince in the first place. 

There was a scream from the building and for a moment Integra could make out a woman in the torn hole in the wall. She was holding a baby in her arms. She fled back inside the building and Integra smiled, the hostages were still alive. Alucard moved forwards, his hands twisted into a semblance of claws. He moved easily through the remaining ghouls outside and they fell before him. Claws tearing limbs from a body, pulling heads from shoulders and dragging hearts from chests. It was almost beautiful in its gore, but Integra’s stomach still clenched. When her monster moved into the building the men fell quiet, all looking at her amazed and horrified. She nodded to them and in a moment of confidence ordered them to begin packing up. She had faith that her monster would succeed, he would wipe out the remaining ghouls and bring the hostages down to her. 

But her moment of confidence was soon dashed when a female scream echoed in the still air. Integra stopped breathing trying to convince herself that the woman inside was simply afraid; Alucard tearing ghouls to shreds would do that to anyone. It had even turned her stomach a little and she knew the vampire would not harm her. The woman was simply frightened that was all. But then her rationing failed her when a window high in the building shattered. It had been shattered by the body of a woman, a woman holding a baby. 

“What!” Integra cried as the bodies fell from the window the baby was screaming. Her monster stood in the window. He had thrown them out of a window, she could easily see that they were bleeding, so her monster had attacked the hostages and thrown them out of a window. For a horrible moment she felt sick, this was what the journals meant when they said they couldn’t control it, that it was a danger to those around him. She could never use it for battle when it killed everything including hostages.

“They were vampires.” The voice in her head made her jump and Walter held her, trying to make comforting noises. “I believe they were his family, they asked after him and were distressed that he was dead.” 

“You killed them,” she said, knowing she sounded stupid but unable to do anything else. 

“You ordered me to wipe out all vampiric life in the building, I have done so my master.” Her monster’s tone sounded petulant like it had expected kind words of praise and had not gotten them. 

Integra moved away from the building and sat next to Walter who tried to sooth her. she looked back to the house and felt better, the woman and child had turned to dust upon impact. What her monster said was true. he had done as he was told. She felt relieved, she could use him in battle, he would obey her. 

“You will use him thus?” Walter asked after a moment or two. Integra nodded. 

“It seems sensible if a touch brutal,” she said, “but it is efficient and it will lower the mortal losses.” She swallowed hard “the monster made it look so easy,” She paused and swallowed. “He didn’t sound upset at all.” 

“Yes...he has been doing this for a long time,” Walter said, Integra nodded. Apparently the monster had been kept for many reasons. 

Each master had a preference as to how he would be best utilised and had seen to it that their will was followed. Some had thought the monster nothing more than a pet, something to be flaunted and boasted about, the way one would if they managed to domesticate a lion. Some had used it to show power and force, using it to kill and control enemies in order to advance their own power; apparently her monster had assassinated many previous Lords in his time at Hellsing. Others had kept him for aesthetic reasons, enjoying the look of him, a creature that was not human but appeared so similar; they had liked to be able to touch something so dangerous, to have control over it, to make it cry out in need under their hands. But some, like her father, had kept it for a reason of the organisation. He had used the monster as a weapon, not against other Lords and high-born noble families but against its own kind. That was the reason Abraham van Helsing had brought it to the family. Although it seemed the first Helsing had lost his way with the monster, using him for reasons other than originally intended. That mattered little, Integra smiled a little to herself as she found a place for the monster in her mind. She would use him for this, it seemed so obvious, it was so much stronger than the mortal men and armed with weapons they could never possess and an awesome ability to hunt his own kind in such a fundamental way. 

Her monster came out of the building and smiled at her. Integra was unsettled, it was smiling at her as if it still expected a pat on the head. It had slaughtered ghouls and vampires at her behest and now it was acting like she had simply bid it get her a cup of tea. The woman and child’s screams still rang in her memory and she shivered, her monster noticed the movement and the smile faded. It turned from her and walked back in the direction of the mansion. 

“Monster,” she said almost without thinking, it turned to look at her, it’s face blank save from a slight hint of curiosity, “um... Alucard, where are you going?” 

“I was going to return,” he said simply, Integra rolled her eyes, 

“Then get in the car,” she said, he blinked for a few moments then followed her towards the car. “We need to discuss your role in the Hellsing organisation.”

“Yes, my master.”

END

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
